Batteries such as lithium-ion batteries are known for storing more energy into smaller and lighter units. Various applications have been found for lithium ion batteries, more particularly, applications in powering portable electronic devices such as cell phones, tablets, laptops, power tools, and other high-current equipment. Characteristics such as low weight and high energy density of lithium-ion batteries also make it one of the best candidates for use in hybrid electric vehicles and fully electric-powered vehicles.
With the proliferation of electric powered devices (e.g., electric powered tools, appliances, personal portable communication devices, laptop and tablet computers, personal media devices, vehicles and the like), there is interest in designs of battery packs and battery pack electrical connections. For example, the designs may relate to minimizing the likelihood of installing a battery pack in an orientation within a device to be powered by the battery pack or within a device for charging the battery pack. As such, the electrical power does not flow between the two or does flow, but creates unsafe consequences.
However, even when a battery pack is installed/inserted in a proper orientation, the electrical connection between electrical terminals of the battery pack and electrical terminals of a device to be powered by the battery pack or a device for charging the battery pack may still not operate as designed. For example, undesired conductive or nonconductive materials could be lodged between the terminals of the battery pack and the device/charger, thus resulting in the terminals being partly damaged or completely broken. Such conditions can result in unsafe consequences and degraded performance. Thus, there is an interest for the industry to develop effective ways for confirming the electrical connection between the electrical terminals of the battery pack and the electrically powered device or the device for charging the battery. Accordingly, it is important for the industry to provide a connecting device capable of solving the aforementioned problems.